


Hinami goes to Walmart

by aphchina



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, probably more chars but im not taggin all that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchina/pseuds/aphchina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami just wants to go to Walmart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggs

Hinami should've known from the beginning, when the automatic doors were stuck and she had to push them open, that this was going to be a bad idea. 

Her mother had warned her of the hellish things in Walmart- but she had insisted on doing groceries herself. She couldn't make her weak and ill mother go with her, that'd just be wrong. 

So once she's finally inside, she pulls out the grocery list in her pocket and gets to work. 

  1. Eggs



Hinami makes her way to the frozen food section, picking up a cart on the way. It's getting a bit chilly, and she rubs her shoulders a bit to warm them up. 

Suddenly, a jacket is draped around her shoulders from behind. One look at the ugly design, and she already knows who it is- 

"Bonjour mademoiselle!" A loud and annoyingly extravagant voice exclaims. 

"Hello, Flower man." Hinami says. Tsukiyama Shuu is definitely one of the weirdest people in town, but she doesn't mind him too much. 

"What are you doing in this fine establishment today?" He says, still loudly. 

"Shopping." 

"Tres Bien!" 

Hinami doesn't really know what that means, but she laughs along anyways. Tsukiyama continues talking. 

"Ah, I forgot to mention to you- I was just on my way to visit Kaneki see, he's recently gotten a job-" 

"Oh!" Hinami points to a stand a little ways away. "Samples!" 

Tsukiyama immediately shuts up- as she knew he would- and turns into the direction of the stand. 

In less than a second, he's there, glaring at the samples tray. 

"These are mozzarella sticks." The man behind the stand says. He's wearing a regular Walmart outfit, but he's got a weird spiral beard and slicked back hair. "Would you like to try-"

Tsukiyama sticks five of them in his mouth at once and swallows in one go. Hinami's mildly impressed, but she's seen him stick a whole tray in his mouth before, so it's really nothing new.

The employee is shocked into silence though, and he stares with his mouth slightly open as Tsukiyama's eyes begin to pop.

"THIS-- THIS IS--!!" Tsukiyama yells, and Hinami braces herself for it- 

"HHHHHAARRMONYYYYY!!!! THE MOZZARELLA CHEESE, THE BREAD CRUMBS- THE PERFECT BLEND OF SOFT AND CRISPY, IT'S THE ULTIMATE QUICK MEAL FOR YOUR HUNGRY STOMACH, IT'S- FORTTIIISSIIIMOOOO!!!" 

The man behind the stand is frozen in horror as Tsukiyama leans over and spots his name tag. 

"MONSIEUR BANJO!!!! GIVE ME ALL THE MOZZARELLA STICKS YOU HAVE!!! EVERY LAST ONE.. I MUST HAVE THEM ALL..." Tsukiyama starts to pull hundred dollar bills out of all his pockets, and they drop onto the floor as he becomes more and more desperate.

He goes into a frenzy again, dumping all the marinara sauce into his mouth at once. 

Hinami taps the man on his shoulder, and he turns, still shocked. 

"Guitar-san, I'd really advise just giving him the mozzarella sticks. He'll leave you alone then." She says politely, before hurrying away towards the eggs. 

She makes it there safetly this time, but suddenly there's another hurdle to overcome; She doesn't know which eggs to buy. 

Her mother usually buys white, so she won't get brown, but she has no idea which size. 

Medium? Large? _Jumbo?_

Does she really eat that much egg? 

Sometimes, she thinks it'd be simpler if she didn't have to eat food at all- or maybe, if she had to eat only one thing, maybe some kind of meat. Then she wouldn't have so many problems. 

She ends up picking jumbo, because it's either go big or go home, and after all she's been through already, she's definitely not just going home. 


	2. Hot pockets

Hinami once again takes out her mother's list and glances at the next item. 

2\. Hot Pockets

Oh, this one will be easy. She just has to go to the frozen food section and pick up a box. No deciding on sizes, colours, or anything like that. 

She makes her way into the frozen food aisle, passing by microwave dinners and ice cream, looking for philly steak and cheese hot pockets- since those are the best kind, of course. 

And she finds them, right under the frozen pizza and above the tater tots. 

There's just one problem. 

Leaning against the clear door is a young man with messy dark blue hair, dressed in all black and silver jewelry, playing on his phone with earbuds in. 

Hinami has heard of these people before; she's seen them hanging around at school in groups, or standing outside hot topic. 

Emos. 

She's a little hesistant to ask him to move, especially after he lifts his head to glare at a woman who passes by with eyes that practically scream 'I've killed a man and I'd do it again."

On the other hand, he's all that's standing between her and those delicious philly steak and cheese hot pockets.

"E-excuse me," She says, standing directly in front of him and hardening her resolve. She can hear screaming from his earbuds, which just makes him even more intimidating, but if she doesn't get those damn hot pockets, she won't have any snacks after school. 

The boy's eyes rise to meet hers as he yanks out the earbuds, and suddenly she's in shock- his eyes are as blue as his hair, and he looks a lot like- 

"Haah? What do you want, kid?" 

Kid. _Kid?_ Who was this guy exactly, to be standing in front of the hot pocket as if he owned the store, to glare at other customers, to be calling her _kid?_  He couldn't be that older than her, he still had a baby-ish face. 

"I want what's behind you. So if you could kindly move, I'll be out of your hair in a minute." 

The boy looks at her in annoyance and goes back to his phone. 

"That's too bad. You don't get anything in here until you prove yourself worthy to me." 

Hinami stares at him. Is this guy crazy?

"Why do I need to prove myself worthy for some frozen food?"

He looks up to glare at her again. 

"Do you not understand the importance of frozen food?" 

"The _what?_ "

"You're obviously an idiot, so I'll have to teach you." He says, shaking his head. "Let's take frozen pizza for example. You come home and you're hungry, but you can't cook. Or you're too lazy to, whatever. So you just pop some cold, gross-looking icy pizza into the oven and ta-da! You get deliciously cheesy, warm, soft, mouth-wateringly appetizing pizza. It's there, waiting for you, just waiting for you to sink your teeth into it and tear off a bite. It's going to be amazing, and you know it, because pizza never betrays you. Pizza doesn't hurt you, not like your stupid fucking father when he suggests you wear 'lighter colours'. Pizza is always amazing. Never dissapoints you, like your sister will when she makes friends with those fucking _posers_ and you have to watch as she goes and does homework and stupid shit like that. Pizza? No, pizza would never do that."

Hinami nods unconsciously. 

"Yeah, you get it right? Pizza man, pizza is everything. Pizza's there for you when you fail chemistry and your father has to go to your school and talk to your teacher and he's not even mad, he's just 'disappointed.' Pizza is what you buy for lunch when you see your sister with her stupid friends, dressed in all pink because that's what they wear on wednesdays. Pizza's delicious even when you get detention for the fifth time in one week." 

"Right, right." 

"That's why- that's why I've gotta-" The boy closes his eyes, and his voice sounds as if he might cry, "I've gotta protect this pizza from the fucking posers. I've gotta become strong enough to make sure it's in the right hands. My friends, they're probably at Hot Topic right now, buying some cool fishnet gloves or studded belts, but I told them, 'I've got more important things to do: guard pizza'."

"I understand completely." Hinami just wants to end this connversation, but she feels bad for this guy for having so many emotions for pizza.

"Cool." He smiles a bit, and it's kinda cute, almost. "I'm Ayato by the way. You're pretty okay, so I'll let you take a box."

"I'm Hinami," She replies, quickly taking a box of hot pockets as he moves aside to provide her access. 

"Well, Hinami. Take care of that with your life." He motions to the box in her hands. "It would do the same for you."

"I'm sure." 

She walks away, briskly enough to escape from further conversation, but not fast enough to seem rude. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piyato, the otp

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly all bc i had a dream ayato worked at walmart . hmu w/ your walmart au headcanons


End file.
